


Rag Doll

by thenakednymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for physical pain, road rash, so now Chat has to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat gets drug through the streets. Ladybug insists on helping afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for these losers but probably not the last. I am LadyNoir trash. Loosely edited so if you catch any errors shoot me a message. I would appreciate it.

 

“Are you okay?” Ladybug's hand hovered just short of touching the wound to Chat's shoulder. She winced, remembering how the Akuma had drug him through the streets. The friction had stripped through his suit and several layers of skin leaving his shoulder raw and bloody.

Chat smiled at her, turning to face her. “Never fear my lady, it's just a scratch.”

Ladybug frowned, crossing her arms. “That does not look like a scratch Chat,” she scolded. “Can you even lift your arm?”

He attempted to raise his arm but winced and cradled it against his side instead, giving her a sheepish smile. Their miraculous blinked in warning but Ladybug ignored it. She jabbed a finger at his chest.

“Go recharge your miraculous and meet me back here.”

Chat gave her a toothy grin. “Is my lady worried about me?” he teased.

Ladybug ground her teeth. “Yes,” she hissed, her hands in fists at her side. “You're my partner and you're hurt. Of course I'm worried. Now go feed your kwami and meet me back here.” She made a shooing motion with her hand, unfurling her yo-yo and zipping away.

~

When Ladybug returned with a bag slung over her shoulder Chat was waiting for her. He sat stiffly, his legs dangling over the edge of the building. His suit had melded together seamlessly over the wound leaving no sign of the damage underneath and Ladybug frowned. That could not be comfortable.

“Unzip,” she ordered, dropping the bag and kneeling behind him.

“Excuse me?” Chat blinked at her in surprise, a slow grin spreading across his face.

“The _wound_ Chat,” she scolded, tapping at his back with a finger. “I can't get to it if it's covered.” She busied herself shuffling idly through the supplies she'd brought, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks burning.

“Ladybug...if you wanted to see me take off my shirt,” he drawled, “all you had to do was ask.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing as she heard the distinctive slide of a zipper, Chat struggling to pull the material down. He made a sound of pain, twisting to free his shoulder and Ladybug rested a gentle hand on his arm.

“Here, let me.” She caught the material in her fingers, stripping it carefully back over his shoulder. The inside of his suit was shiny and spotted with blood, the wounds looking swollen and angry. She frowned, tugging a glove off with her teeth and doused a cloth with disinfectant.

“This is probably going to hurt,” she warned. Chat nodded stiffly and Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek, pressing the cloth over the raw skin. Chat flinched away, hissing a long breath out through his teeth, hands curling into fists in his lap.

“Yeah,” he ground out as she dabbed the cloth over his back. “Yeah, that hurts.”

“I'm sorry,” Ladybug mumbled, wiping down the inside of his suit where she could see the blood.

“For what?” Chat winced, his shoulder twitching under her hand.

“This is my fault.” She pulled the cloth away to check on the wounds, still seeping blood. “You're hurt because of me.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Chat scolded, trying to look back at her. “You couldn't have known the akuma was going to throw me around like a rag doll.”

Ladybug gave him a withering look, digging a small tin out of her bag. “Or that it would drag you ten meters.”

“Is that all?” Chat asked, his tone forcibly light. “Felt further than that.”

“Why didn't you let go?” she demanded, anger flickering in a hot streak up her spine.

Chat's head lolled backwards until he was grinning at her. “I was distracting it.”

“Yeah well, next time try to do it without getting yourself killed Chaton.” She ruffled his hair affectionately before dabbing ointment over the wounds. “This should ease the pain and help it heal,” she said softly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Chat slouched beneath her as she worked, reaching up to catch the hand she'd left resting on his shoulder to stay balanced. “Thank you,” he murmured, his voice more sincere than Ladybug had ever heard it and her fingers still momentarily.

“For what?” She tried to focus on his shoulder and not the way his thumb was running circles against her hand. He was silent for a moment, his head hanging.

“For caring.”

Ladybug's face fell and she twisted her hand in his grip to squeeze his fingers. Her head tipped forward until it was resting gently against the back of his neck. It wasn't quite the hug she felt he deserved, but it was the best she could offer at the moment.

She took a steadying breath before sitting up and untangling her hand from his, cutting down a piece of gauze to cover the wound. She taped it carefully in place, her fingers lingering until she finally helped Chat draw the suit back into place. She reassembled her supplies in the little bag, averting her eyes until she heard Chat pulling the zipper up. He turned to face her, a wide grin on his face.

“Here.” She held the bag out to him before he could say something clever. “You'll need to change that bandage or get someone else to help you. The ointment in there should help.” She shrugged awkwardly, feeling out of her depth. “It's what I use for scrapes and such.” She fiddled with her glove. “There's another in there for bruises and swelling and the like as well.”

“Are you giving me a gift Bugaboo?” he teased and Ladybug scowled.

“Don't get cocky,” she warned, wagging a finger at him. “You need it more than I do. You're a walking punching bag Chat.” He caught her angry finger, turning her hand to press a fleeting kiss to her knuckles. Ladybug's heart turned over at the fell of his lips against her skin and she flushed.

“So long as it isn't you.” His eyes sparkled and Ladybug frowned.

“Just promise me you'll be more careful okay? I need my partner.”

“Promise,” he laughed, lifting one hand in the air and pressing the other over his heart. “Cat's honor.”

“I mean it Chat.” She held up her hand with a determined pout. “Pinkie promise.”

“What are we six?” Chat laughed but Ladybug wiggled her little finger at him until he caved and wrapped his own around hers. “I promise to be more careful,” he said and Ladybug nodded firmly, satisfied.

“Good. Are you going to be able to get home all right?” A flicker of worry made her gaze dart to his shoulder and Chat's eyes sparkled.

“If I say no will my lady carry me?”

Ladybug nearly shoved him off the roof. “Go home alley cat. We have patrol tomorrow night and you need to rest that shoulder.”

Chat saluted her with two fingers to his forehead. “As my lady commands.”

 


End file.
